I Never Meant To Love You
by SilentRivers
Summary: Draco & Harry only want to be together but it seems like everything is conspiring against them. Will they ever catch a break?
1. Ch 1 I hate you, but I love you?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any other related charecters do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Title- I Never Meant To Love You. Author- Silent Angel Authours Note- This is my first HP fic and I would appreciate any feedback. It will progress in chapter form though I don't currently know how long it will get. This fic takes place after the 4th year, during the summer and onward. The rating will go up as the story progresses but it's PG for now. We'll see, hope you enjoy. R&R please. CHAPTER (1)  
  
-Draco's POV- It was very late, the moonlight casting slanted beams on the plush velvet hangings of Dracos elaborate four post bed. He couldn't sleep, it was just impossible. He lay with his silvery blue eyes closed, trying to will the memory in his mind to leave him in peace. But it was hopeless. Over and over he kept seeing that fateful night, the last night of the Tri- Wizard tournament. The vision of Harry laying motionless, crumpled on the hard ground. For the first time in his life he had felt fear. Not for himself or his family, his 'family' could rot in hell for all he cared. It was Harry, he had feared that he'd been....dead. Draco shook the image from his mind. Since when had he started giving a damn about Potter and why the bloody hell had he called him Harry??? They were supposed to be mortal enemies after all, at least that's what people expected. But he had to admit, last year it had been getting harder and harder to pretend he hated Potter. What was wrong with him?! When had he started going soft? He sighed in confusion at the chaos churning in his own head. He knew nothing would ever be the same between Potter and himself again. Something had changed within Draco when he had been witness to that fateful night. Not only had Diggory been murdered but Voldemort was back in full power and Harry had been in very real life threatening danger. He knew it had only been a miracle that Potter had gotten out with his skin still attatched. But what did he care? He hated Potter! Didn't he...? Draco turned over wearily, groaining in irritation with himself. To make matters worse he had only recently since summer started found a way to keep an eye on Potter while he stayed with his muggle relatives. He told himself it was only to spy and get some good fodder for future redicule but that excuse sounded fake and hollow even to himself. He would have left it at that, but then he'd seen just what Potter went through with those muggles and he felt ill at the memory of it. The first time he'd been in complete shock as he'd watched Potters uncle beat him senseless and then proceed to rape him brutaly. A white hot rage had poured into Draco's soul like molten steel. He'd wanted to murder the bastard with his own hands. But where had that come from? Why did he all of a sudden care? And yet the abuse continued. They would pretty much feed him only enough to keep a bird alive and he wasn't allowed to do his summer work at all. His owl had been promptly locked inside her cage and ordered to keep quiet or she'd be on the menu for Sunday dinner. Draco had clearly heard his uncle threaten that if Potter ever breathed a word about what went on under their roof he'd be sure to leave nothing for the authourites to find. Needless to say Draco was in a turmoil. He wanted to help yet he didn't. What do I care if he's abused? It's not like he'd care if it was me in his position. But he knew better. As annoying as Potter was he knew that if he'd known Draco was in need he'd be there. It was just the kind of annoyingly honorable type he was. He threw back the covers, giving up entirely on the idea of getting any sleep as he set about gathering together certain useful items. Okay! So he was going to help Potter. But he'd be damned if he told Potter he'd done it. He could at least retain some shred of dignity.  
  
Auothors Note- Ok, this chapter is realy short because I'm getting a feel for the plot. If you want me to continue please let me know by R&R. I'd greatly appreciate it. 


	2. Ch 2 Help from on high

Disclaimer-I own nothing.  
  
Authours Note- Ok, this is ch. 2 and it's pretty depressing for poor Harry. But it'll get better, I promise.  
  
I Never Meant To Love You-Ch.2  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
He hurt, all over, every inch of his body was screaming in agony. It had happened again, his uncle coming into his room late at night and breaking his already frail body beyond repair. His wrists were red and bleeding from being tied down and his throat burned from screaming into the gag that had been forced into his mouth. But he would survive, he had to. He wouldn't be at the Dursleys forever, only until he was out of school and then he was out of there. He didn't know where he would go and he didn't care but it wouldn't be here.  
  
He didn't dare tell a soul as he remembered the threats his uncle had made to him. How could Dumbledore not know what was happenening? Surely he knew? But Harry told himself he wasn't being fair. He couldn't expect Dumbledore to know everything, that was impossible of course. Making his way to the shower on hands and knees he barely managed to turn on the water and watched as blood and other fluids rushed down the train. He felt so dirty, ashamed. Though he knew it was no fault of his own.  
  
His uncle was a sick man, and one day Harry would make him pay. He crawled back to the bed dripping wet and climbed into bed, pulling the shabby blanket up to his neck and praying he wouldn't come into his room again tonight. Tears fell on his pillow, he couldn't help it. He hated feeling sorry for himself but he couldn't think of a worse position to be in. He had only been sleeping for an hour or so when a tapping woke him and he got up painfully to let in the owl he saw through the glass. It was an eagle owl. Only one person he knew had one like that.  
  
Malfoy. But it couldn't be his. Why would he bother to even contact him? Harry untied the large parcel from it's feet before it swooped silently back out the window. He was curious to say the least as he opened the paper and pulled out several strange items indeed. There was also a note he noticed as he picked it up to read. "Mr. Potter, these items are for your use for as long as you need them. The unlabled brown vial is a healing syrum. Take one cap full when needed and any wounds or physical trauma will be instantly healed. The small black cauldron is an everlasting source of nourishment. Place your hand within it and whatever your body needs at the moment will be provided for you. The cat figurine is a copycat charm. Place it under your bed to create an exact copy of yourself. But it will not be able to speak or feel any physical sensation. I hope these items will aid you greatly. Sincerely, A Friend.  
  
A friend? But who could it be? At the moment he didn't much care as he took the prescribed amount of syrum and felt his wounds heal immediatly. He was overjoyed to the point of tears to feel no pain for the first time all summer. He quickly reached into the cauldron and pulled out a huge monte cristo sandwich. His mouth watered like a drooling dog as he scarfed it down gratefully. He was eager to try the copycat charm and placed it under his bed quickly and watched as a perfect copy of himself formed upon his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He went to hide in his closet to see what might happen.  
  
He didn't have long to wait as he heard his uncle storm down the hall and into his room with his leather belt and commenced to beat the copy where he lay. It never uttered a sound as large, angry welts sprang up all along it's body. Blood soon oozed from the wounds and he could tell his uncle was even more enraged by his lack of a response. Due to his obese state he soon grew tired and out of breath. He stomped from the room snarling like a mad dog. Harry didn't dare come out of the closet now. He stayed there all night, just waiting quietly. But nothing seemed to happen. So near dawn he crept out stiffly and removed the charm carefully, hiding it deep in his sock drawer.  
  
He was fortunate his uncle never laid a hand on him in daylight so he felt relatively safe as he headed quietly downstairs, trying to attract as little attention as possible. No one even noticed as he nabbed a piece of toast and left the house, not knowing or caring where his feet took him as long as it wasn't there. But as he bit into his toast he had the oddest sensation of someone watching him. He kept looking over his shoulder as he headed to the mall. At least there he could blend into the crowd and not be noticed, or found for that matter. Yet he couldn't shake that eerie feeling the rest of the day.  
  
Authours Note- So what do you think of this chapter? I know things are starting slow but I hate rushing anything important. But things do start getting interesting very soon. Please R&R, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! 


	3. Ch 3 Unexpected confession

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Ch. 3 I Never Meant To Love You Authour-Silent Angel Authours Note-  
  
(Dracos POV) Harry didn't realize it but a very confused and vulnerable Draco was hovering only feet above him as he walked to the mall. Under protection from an invisibility charm on his broom he followed Harry until he entered the mall and then went to wait for his return in a nearby tree. Draco had done a lot of soul searching last night as he'd watched Harry try out the items he'd sent to ease his time with the muggles and he knew that if he ever wanted his life to return to anything resembling sanity he'd have to talk to Potter. He wasn't about to spill his guts or anything but he wanted to at least try and have a civilized conversation without himself spewing acid remarks as he usualy did.  
  
Dracos mind drifted to the past as he recalled his first meeting with the legendary Harry Potter. Going against all that his father had ingrained in him he'd offered Potter the hand of friendship and had been rejected, badly. That had hurt more then he'd cared to admit at the time but he'd never actualy honestly disliked Harry. He'd mostly been going along to please his father, knowing that his cruelty to Potter pleased his father. But now that he was older he didn't care about anyones approval anymore. He was growing into a man with his own thoughts and opinions about things. His father expected him to follow in his footsteps and become a death eater. But Draco vowed he'd never walk in another mans shadow. Not Voldemort or his father. He would make his own way. As soon as he was of age he'd have a legal claim to his inheritance and he'd leave his family forever.  
  
His mind wandered back to Harry as he dreamed of the day he'd be free from his fathers insanity. He saw him clearly in his minds eye that first time. Those emerald green eyes that had rooted him to the spot when he'd first gazed into them, how they seemed to gently probe into his soul. As if searching for who he realy was. Draco had been forced to look away, not wanting him to see him for who he was. He was afraid he'd already become what he'd vowed to hate. But out of hurt and what others expected from him he pushed Harry away. Putting forth a front loathing and disdain solely for him alone, if only to ease the pain. But it had failed.  
  
Not only did his feelings for Harry still burn strong but they'd grown by leaps and bounds through the years without him noticing. He knew he still wanted Harry's friendship...or had it evolved into something beyond his control? He didn't know, but he'd find out. Just take it slow and this time don't push him away for once!  
  
(Harrys POV) Harry wandered aimlessly through the mall. Not looking at anything in particular. Just glad to be away from Privet Drive, at least for a short time. He'd been pondering all night over who could have sent those things to him but he was no closer to finding the answer. Yet a nagging suspicion hung in the back of his mind of who it might be. He wasn't quite ready to entertain that idea. But, alas, his curiosity won out in the end. If Malfoy had been the sender then why? Harry knew Malfoy hated him though he was sure at one he'd wanted to be friends. That was before Harry had learned about his family history from Hagrid and numerous others. He had been warned never to get mixed up with types like that.  
  
But he hadn't seemed so bad, at first. After he'd pretty much flung his offer of friendship back in his face he'd turned into a total demon towards him. Harry knew it was his own fault. Malfoy had only been hoping for friendship but Harry would never dare tell him the real reason he'd rejected his offer. His ears felt hot as he remembered when he'd first seen Draco. The first thing he'd noticed was his eyes, how deeply blue and silver streaked they were. He couldn't tear himself away from his gaze as he felt himself drowning and was perfectly content to do so. His hair had been slicked back, shining like spun gold in the sunlight.  
  
Draco had been taller then himself, still was, by several inches. But Harry didn't care. For one fleeting moment he'd gleaned a spark of hope for his future. But it had all changed after that, for the worse. He hadn't had a legitimate reason to dislike Draco, even if he was in slytherin and his father was a death eater, and who knew what else. Harry at least admitted to himself he'd never given Draco a fair chance to prove what sort of friend he could be. He wondered if it was to late...  
  
(Dracos POV) Draco almost missed Harry as he exited the mall a few hours later, heading back to Privet Drive. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath Draco tailed Harry until he was walking alone through the park in a tree secluded area before landing and reveling himself to Harry. He watched as Harry's eyes grew to the size of saucers and his mouth hung open like toads before coming to his senses. 'Malfoy! What do you think your doing following me?!?! I've half a mind to hex you 6 ways from Sunday!!!' Harry threatened menacingly. 'Calm down Potter, I've no intention of picking a fight with you today.' Draco said silkily, totaly unruffled by Harrys blatant threat. 'Then what do you want?' Harry asked guardedly, not trusting a word he spoke. 'I simply wish to speak with you about imporstant issues that exist between us.' Draco explained as he glided over to a bench, casualy leaning against the back as if it were a perfectly natural thing to do.  
  
'There's nothing to discuss Malfoy.' Harry stated flatly, turning to leave. 'I beg to differ Harry, and if you walk away now you'll always wonder 'what if?' for the rest of your life.' Draco informed him with all seriousness. Harry whirled on him, a dangerous glint in his green eyes as he grabbed Malfoys collar roughly and nearly lifted him from the bench. Draco offered no resistance as Harry unleashed a scathing verbal tirade against him. 'How dare you speak to me of regretting anything! What gives you the right to think you know me in any way, shape, or form? After all you've put me through you have the audacity to talk to me about regrets?! What could you possibly have to say to me that might cause me the slightest regret in regards to you?' Harry snarled furiously, the pain and loss shimmering in stark relief in his tear misted eyes.  
  
'I think I'm falling in love with you...' was Dracos only and last line of defense.  
  
Authours Note- So? What did you think? This chapter better? I hope you liked it because the next chapter is going to be an emotional roller coaster for both Draco and Harry. Lets pray they have the strength to pull through. 


	4. Ch 4 Working it out

Disclaimer-Iown nothing. Authour-Silent Angel Title- Ch 4 I Never Meant To Love You  
  
Authours Note- Ok, things are going to get interesting. Sorry about the cliff hanger in ch. 4, or more like shove over the cliff. Had to be sure you were going to come back.*winks*. Anyway, it will surely be interesting.  
  
(Harrys POV) Everything Harry had meant to say suddenly seemed to be eluding him. 'What did you say?' he asked, not sure he'd heard him right. Draco looked him straight in the eye with those commanding silver orbs and repeated quite seriously 'I'm falling in love with you Harry'. He'd called him Harry! Why? Harrys mind was racing at the implications of that small though life altering confession. He let go of Dracos collar and sat down on the bench himself, suddenly needing something solid holding him up.  
  
He was in complete shock, there was no other way to define his state of mind. 'Have you completely taken leave of your senses Malfoy?' Harry asked in disbelief. Draco couldn't help smirking at the bewildered, lost look on Harrys face. 'I'm perfectly sane Harry, and please, would you call me Draco?' he asked pleadingly. Harry suddenly bolted from the bench, determined to get away from Malfoy at all costs. Draco was taken by suprise before he leapt up to give chase.  
  
He silently panted after Harry through the trees and shrubbery, determined to make him understand. Even if that was all that ever came from this meeting. He was grateful the park was near deserted as Harry none to gracefully tripped on a tree root and ploughed face first into a holly bush. Draco winced himself, knowing how unpleasent those bushes were. He quickly pulled Harry free as he fought against him. 'Harry! Stop it! This isn't helping anything!' Draco hissed in frustration as he wrestled the furious Harry to the ground, pinning him beneath his greater weight as he straddled his waist.  
  
Harry was helpless beneath him as he turned his head from him, refusing to meet his gaze. 'Harry, please, just hear me out. I don't want anything or to do anything to you. I just have to sort this out between us.' Draco desperately explained as Harry lay deathly still beneath him. 'It's not like I have a choice is it?' Harry said, seething in rage and humiliation that Draco had bested him for the moment. 'I would never force you to do anything against your will Harry, just like I never forced you to accept my friendship in the first place.' Draco began, holding his breath. Harry finaly met his eyes, confusion plainly in evidence.  
  
'Is this what this is all about? You suddenly want to be my friend Draco?' Harry asked, a hint of bitterness lacing each word. 'If I remember correctly Harry, you were the one who turned me down. And I'll tell now that it hurt me more then you ever knew. That's why I've been such a complete pric to you, and also my father expected me to. I wasn't about to give you another chance to hurt me again. I was afraid, because even that long ago I knew I felt more for you then mere friendship.  
  
But what realy cinched it was was last year, just after the last task in the tournament. When I saw you laying so still on the ground I felt such an intense fear like I'd never known before. I was chanting the whole time in my mind 'No! not Harry!'. I hadn't realized I'd been crying until Snape asked if I was well. I knew then Harry, that I loved you and nothing would ever be the same for me again.' Draco finished as he got up slowly, freeing Harry before starting to walk away. He couldn't bare to speak another word now, he felt his soul had been flayed for the world to see. But most of all, he was terrified that Harry would just let him walk away...  
  
(Harrys POV) Harry lay stupidly on the ground, his mind slowly processing what Draco had told him. Draco loved him? That was all he could seem to focus on at the moment. He couldn't bare this any longer as he leapt up to follow Draco. Harry gently put his hand on Dracos shoulder, his heart pounding as he stopped, turning to face him. Unshed tears hung on Dracos lashes as he met his gaze bravely, prepared to accept whatever his choice might be. 'I'm sorry Draco, I never realized how much I've hurt you. I know I never gave you a chance and it was wrong of me. I let others opinions sway my perception of you and I'm just so sorry for the whole thing.' Harry apologized, feeling like something on the bottom of Dudleys shoe.  
  
'Can't we just start over Harry, as if it never happened?' Draco asked wearily, suddenly feeling very tired. 'That's a wonderful idea Draco, lets begin again.' Harry said, smiling cheerfully, tears swimming in his own eyes. 'Harry....' Draco whispered as his arms slid slowly around his slim waist, drawing him gently closer as he breathed in the scent of his ebony hair. Harry was a bit suprised when he watched his own arms curl rebelliously around Dracos neck. They were so close there breaths mingled, causing a little steam cloud to hover around their heads.  
  
'Harry?' Draco questioned expectently, his crystal blue eyes silently begging approval. Harry tilted his chin up slightly as his lips were hungrily devoured in a searing kiss. He opened his mouth in shock as Dracos tounge took full advantage of his honeyed depths. A slight moan escaped Harrys lips as hands slid up his shirt, gently caressing his suddely shivering flesh. His reality was fading, this was all that mattered, this was his world now.....'Draco...' Harry moaned against his lips, shuddering in his embrace.  
  
They both broke away gasping, shocked at the intensity of their emotions. 'This changes everything you know.' Draco told him quietly, his eyes suddenly quite serious. 'How do you mean Draco?' Harry asked worriedly. 'If anyone were to know the truth of our relationship both our lives would be forfeight, not to mention we'd be abandoned by all our current friends and most likely put the whole shcool in danger as well.' Draco explained sadly.  
  
Harry knew it was true, it wouldn't do any good to try to live in a fairy tale. There was no such thing. 'So what do you propose we do?' Harry asked, feeling as if he would cry at any moment. Draco enfolded Harry safely in his arms, resting his head on Harrys dark locks. 'We'll work it out Harry, I promise you. We'll make it work somehow.'  
  
Authours Note- So what did you think? Should they keep their relationship hush hush or let the world know no matter the danger? As always, R&R. Thanks. 


	5. Ch 5 Forbidden fruit

Ch 5 I Never Meant To Love You  
  
Authour-Silent Angel  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
A/N-This chapter will be much longer as things start getting complicated and things don't go as planned at all. As always, R&R. Thanks.  
  
Ch 5 I Never Meant To Love You Draco and Harry spent most of the night walking in the park, getting things sorted out between them for good. Needless to say, they were both greatly relieved to close that chapter of their lives. But they both knew even greater trial would follow if anyone ever found out about them. So together they pieced together a plan of sorts to avoid suspicion and keep other classmates out of their buissness. They were already very protective of each other and didn't yet want to share their new found love with anyone else. Quite understandable of course. But......  
  
(Lucius Malfoys POV) 'This can not be!' the elder Malfoy raged, upturning the cauldron he had just been gazing into to keep tabs on his only son. He had used an enchantment to be able to see through the eyes of his pet falcon and had been absolutely floored by what he'd seen. His son and sworn enemy had been embracing as if they were...'NO!! The boy will answer for this!' he hissed as he stormed from the room to collect his son for a suprise visit.  
  
(Dracos POV) It was growing late and they both knew they needed to head back so Draco flew Harry on his broom back to #4 reluctantly. 'Must you stay here Harry? Isn't there anyone else you can stay with?' Draco asked, worried about leaving him in the hands of muggles, especialy these muggles. 'I don't have a choice' Harry said sadly as he climbed through the window 'Dumbledore said it's the best place for me, but I'm not sure if he knows what they put me through.'Draco grew livid at the thought of his filthy muggle uncle laying a hand on him, but if Dubledore had ordered it he could in no way interfere. 'Harry, I just...' Draco began in frustration. 'Don't...' Harry said soothingly 'I've survived this long so what's a little longer?' Draco nodded in acceptance, for now.  
  
'I just feel so helpless...' he said, fists clenched, white knuckled on his broom handle. Harry understood perfectly what Draco was going through. He let his hand carress his cool cheek in reassurance. 'Don't worry Draco, we wont always have to bend to their will.' Harry said seriously before kissing him goodbye gently. A feathers brush against his pale lips that sent shivers racing down his spine. 'Come see me tommorow night?' Harry asked hopefully. 'Of course.' Draco answered immediatly 'I'll come around midnight, that ok?' he asked quietly as he began to rise in the air, about to leave. 'That's fine' Harry said before closing the window and prepairing to resurrect his copy for the night while he camped out in the closet.  
  
Draco flew home quickly and snuck into his own window, his father didn't know he had gone out to see Harry and he sure didn't want him to of course. Just as he shut and locked the window the hairs on his neck prickled in warning. Whirling around he came face to face with his father who was smiling dangerously at him. Draco felt the blood drain from his face before he was lain flat on the floor by his fathers open handed slap. He could taste the coppery taste of his own blood leaking from his busted lip as he tried to stand. 'How dare you!' Lucius said in a deadly calme voice, his lips curled in a feral snarl as if he were a dangerous beast. But in Dracos opinion he'd rather face down a hungarian horntail then his own father.  
  
'I don't understand....' Draco stammered, deciding to play dumb and hopefully bluff his wayout of this, hopefully. 'Don't you dare lie to me!' Lucius bellowed, a mad look in his eyes as he dragged Draco by the collar and tossed him like a sack of garbage onto the bed. 'I saw you with Potter boy! I saw what you did to him! What you allowed him to do to you! How dare you consort with our sworn enemy!' he yelled, completey out of control as he twisted his hand in Dracos hair and proceeded to slap him sensless with the other.  
  
Draco didn't dare try to defend himseld since it would only make it worse. 'Tell me the truth boy, do you 'love' Potter?' Lucius asked, spitting out the word love as if it were poison. Draco weighed his options. He could either tell the truth and be beaten or murdered. Or lie and be beaten or murdered anyway since his father knew he would be lying anyway. Might as well take the high road he thought to himself. But if he somehow survived his fathers wrath he'd be sure to make him pay in a much more painfull way then what he was about to surely endure.  
  
'Yes, father. I love Harry Potter and I always will' Draco answered bravely then braced for bloody hell. But it never came. Lucius had released him and was standing by the window, obviously deep in thought. 'I see...' he said after a moment 'so you think yourself in love with Potter do you?' he asked calmly. 'Yes' Draco said simply, getting to his own feet, on guard against his fathers sudden charecter change. 'So, being in 'love' you would do anything to ensure Potters safety I assume?' Lucius asked, a smile like acid on his lips. 'Of course' Draco said, not liking the turn in the conversation.  
  
Lucius suddenly turned to his son and very calmly gave him an ultimatum. 'Well, being so in 'love' I'm sure you wouldn't reject my offer. So heed every word boy!' Lucius said calmly, a deadly tone in his voice 'You will cut all ties with Potter or....certain misfortunes will befall your 'loved' one.' Lucius threatend quite simply. Draco was enraged but didn't dare let on. 'So you mean if I don't stop seeing Harry you'll find a way to hurt him.' Draco interpreted easily. 'Clever boy, that wasn't so hard was it?' Lucius asked in sickening sweet voice. 'If I refuse?' Draco dared to ask. 'Then your precious Potter is as good as dead. Make know mistake my 'son'. I can quite easily dispose of Potter and have it blamed on whomever I please. You know very well that I can and I know you'd never risk precious Potters safety. You 'love' him so much you'd even let him go if it meant he'd still live. How noble...' Lucius said, a revolted look on his face.  
  
Draco was trembling as his father smiled calmly and proceeded to unbuckle his belt. 'But I think you've forgotten who loves you the most my 'son'.' Lucius said, smiling madly at a now terrified Draco. He knew it was to good to be true, to hope for happiness, at least for a little while. He didn't struggle as his father beat him with the belt, his cries ignored as began to bleed profusely from several open wounds before his father grew bored with that and tossed him on his stomach. Draco knew what was coming and he tried to defend himself but was rendered helpless as his fathers weight pinned him down.  
  
Tearing into him mercilessly he smiled in sick satifaction as his 'son' screamed in agony beneath him. Helpless against his fathers rage and twisted passion. Domination over anyone gave Lucius his greatest high and he pounded his 'son' into submission before spilling his demon seed deep within the broken body of Draco Malfoy, his only son and the one he loved the most.  
  
Draco wasn't aware that his father had left hours ago. He must have blacked out and was grateful for it. A cry escaped his raw throat as he tried to get up. It had never been so bad. Tears were falling freely down his face at what his father had forced him to do. He would have endured a million beatings and rapes if only he could still have Harry. But now even Harry was denied him, if Draco wanted him to live. That's what pained him the most and he knew his father was fully capable of pulling off his threat.  
  
He could just turn his father in to the ministry. But then, his life would be forfeit. He'd have every death eater and Voldemort himself breathing down his neck. What good would he be to Harry if he was dead? No, he had no choice. He'd have to play along for Harrys sake or risk loosing him forever. Draco finaly broke down, curling up on the cold bathroom floor, crying in misery of his own life and love he'd just found only to have it ripped from him like forbidden fruit. Why was he always denied happiness? Why....?  
  
A/N- Poor, poor, Draco. Such misfortune for one so young and in love. But if you think that's bad you wont believe what Harry 'might' have to endure for loves sake. As always, R&R. Thanks.:) 


	6. Ch 6 Desperate actions

Ch 6 I Never Meant To Love You  
  
Author-Silent Angel  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing.  
  
A/N- Our poor couple will have to endure a lot of crap before they'll be able to see a ray of hope in their future. But it'll be well worth the sacrifice.  
  
(Harrys POV) What had happened? Harry wondered to himself as he waited by his window, searching the inky sky for any sign of a broomstick. Nothing. It was 3:00am and Draco hadn't shown up yet. Had he been stood up? He highly doubted it. Even though Draco was a slytherin he knew he was true to his word. He wouldn't do that to him. Was he in trouble? Harry began to get panicked, thinking that perhaps his father had somehow found out about them and murdered Draco in rage. But he couldn't have found out so soon, they had only just found out themselves a scarce few hours ago. But, he admitted, with magic anything was possible.  
  
He desperately wished he had a way to get in touch with him. It was maddening not knowing what was going on in the wizarding world. I'd send him an owl but that would surely get him in trouble. So what can I do? Harry pondered and worried until the sun began to rise. His copy lay motionless on the bed, ready to stand in for him if he had to dash to the closet. He didn't even know Dracos address or if he had a phone. It was like being stuck in a fish bowl. He was trapped, unable to affect anything.  
  
Dumbledore! Harry exclaimed in sudden inspiration. If I write Prof. Dumbledore and explain everything he could look in on Draco and be sure he was ok. He went to his desk, pulling out parchment and quill before quickly telling the whole tale, his concerns, and a plea for help before letting Hedwig out to tie the letter to her outstretched leg. 'Hedwig' Harry whispered 'I need you to get this to Dumbledore quick as you can. Draco may be in danger.' Hedwig hooted softly, nipping him on the finger for reassurance before gliding gracefully out the window. Her solitary shadow hovering momentarily against the full moon.  
  
Harry gazed after her, a genuine feeling of unease settling into his stomach. Something wasn't right, he just knew it and he prayed he wasn't to late. But as the sun rose higher his dread grew steadily worse. He couldn't just sit here acting helpless, he had to do something. He knew he was taking a foolish risk but, well, love did that to a person. He took a traveling bag from his closet and packed his few possesions, including the magical items Draco had sent him. Stuffing the bag in his trunk before rummaging around for a certain item. Finaly finding it, he withdrew what looked to be an ordinary stick of chalk.  
  
But in this case, apperances were deciving. He'd once had an American pen pal who went to the Salem Academy Of Witchcraft & Wizardry who had sent it as a gift to him. Her name was Alia and he hadn't heard from her in months, which concerned him just as much as not hearing from Draco. Harry took his friendships to heart and was as fiercely loyal as was possible. Which was why he supposed he had so many friends. So, the Transchalk in hand, he drew a large circle around himself and his belongings before saying in a clear whisper: The Burrow!  
  
Harry vanished with a small pop and was at once doing a free fall through the fabric of time itself. The circle he'd drawn was now a shimmering disc of light his feet were glued to. There was no way he could fall as he watched the threads of the universe fly past him at the speed of light. But within the space of 10 seconds he'd appeared with a crackle/pop right in the Weaseleys sitting room. Mrs. Weaseley had been knitting comfortably by the fire but at the sudden appearence of Harry she gave a startled scream that brought the whole family racing into the room. Mr. Weasley came thundering down the stairs first and stopped short on spotting Harry. 'What the devil is going on?' He asked in shock and confusion. Harry looked very seriously at Mr. Weasley before replying. 'I hope you have time for a long story....'  
  
(Dracos POV) Draco was in a deep depression. He had become a prisoner in his own home. Not allowed to leave the property or have any contact with friends or anyone except his father mostly. His eagle owl had been caged and locked away out of sight. Only a day had passed and his father had already beaten him twice more and used several torture devices on him. He'd never know such pain was possible and his father took perverse joy in teaching him all the subtle, beautiful, shades of pain as he so fondly referred to it. Draco couldn't help being sick on the floor again, he was to weak to make it to the bathroom.  
  
All he could think of was Harry. Was he safe? He was desperately terrified for his safety but was powerless to do anything about it at the moment. Tears of pure furstration ran down his paler then usual cheeks as he pummeled the floor weakly with his fists, cursing his fathers name. Wishing all forms of misfortunes to be heaped on his evil head. But one thing he was sure of. If he ever harmed one hair on Harrys head he'd better be sure to kill him first or he'd strangle the life out of him with his bare hands. The depth of his hatred shocked and saddened him. Was he just like his father after all? Could he stoop so low as to take a life, even if it was his fathers? NO! He was not his father! He was his own person and he'd make his own way in life, with or without his fathers help.  
  
He knew he was being watched around the clock so he was very careful to do exactly what was expected of him. Late that night, as he lay in bed weak with pain he did something he hadn't done since he was a very small child. He prayed. His grandmother had taught him, before she got sick and died. She had always told him 'If ever you have a need, the good Lord can meet it. All you need do is ask.' Did he even believe in God? He didn't care at this point. He was willing to believe in any God if it meant he could help Harry. So he prayed, in a quiet whisper, feeling a bit foolish but to desperate to care at this point.  
  
'Umm...hello, if anyones out there. God or someone. I need help somehow, not for me, for a friend. His name is Harry and if you can please keep him safe. Or at least let me know somehow he's ok. I guess that's it then, ok, bye.' Draco finished quietly, huddling deeper into his covers and hoping for the best as sleep came to claim him at last.  
  
(Harrys POV) 'Harry, this is serious.' Mr. Weasley had told him after he'd related the whole story to him. From the time they'd first confessed their feelings to when Draco had left him last night to go home. 'Lucius is a very twisted and sick individual, even by wizarding standards. So I wouldn't put it past him to harm his own son if he feels he's brought dishonor on the family name.' Mr Weasley said as he bagan writing a letter to the ministry alerting them to the possible danger of Dracos situation.  
  
'But this is very dodgey Harry, Lucius is a highly respected man and no one in their right mind would suspect him of abusing his only son. He's got most of the ministry and the school board in his pocket so it would be nothing for him to be proven innocent. What we need is some solid proof and it would be even better if we could get Draco to testify in open wizard court.' He explained, tossing Errol out the window and latching it shut. 'I think he would testify.' Harry said since he knew how deeply Draco hated his father.  
  
'Well, I'd best start breakfast since the suns up. Harry, you must be exhausted. Why don't you go get some sleep in Rons room and I'll bring you something up later?' Mrs. Weasley said as she began bustling about the kitchen, pots and ladles zooming out of cabinets and landing on the stove. Harry followed Ron silently upstairs, sick with worry and weariness over Draco. It seemed the whole Weasley family was a bit in shock over the fact that he was in love with Draco Malfoy. They didn't seem to mind at all that he was gay.  
  
When they reached Rons room he shut the door and collapsed on Rons bed, bone weary all of a sudden. 'Did it have to be Malfoy?' Ron asked sadly of Harry as he came to sit beside him. 'Ron' Harry began to try to explain how it just sort of happened 'I never meant to love him. It just happened, I didn't expect it or even want it until I got it and then, well, I did want it. It felt so good to know that someone loved me, even if it was Malfoy. He's not the person we thought him to be Ron.' Harry explained as his eyes began to droop. 'Well' Ron admitted grudgingly 'I guess as long as your happy I can be happy for you. But I don't have to like him!' Harry couldn't help laughing a bit as he rubbed his eyes, fighting sleep.  
  
'Get some rest Harry, I'll check in on you later' Ron said as he left quietly, shutting the door behind him. Harry had no sooner laid his head on the pillow then he was sound asleep. A deep, dreamless sleep claimed his mind as his overly tired brain shut down completely for some much needed down time.  
  
A/N- Things are looking rather bleak I'd say. Will Draco live to see another day or will Harry find a way to save him? We'll see...R&R please. 


	7. Ch 7 Unexpected rescue

Disclaimer-I own nothing.  
  
Author-Silent Angel  
  
Title-I Never Meant To Love You.  
  
A/N-Will Draco & Harry ever catch a break or are they doomed to be seperated forever? Well, we'll just see.:)  
  
(Dobbys POV) Dobby was quite happily tidying the Headmasters quarters when he heard him returning. Not wanting to be seen, as was the way of the house elf, he slipped behind the desk to wait for him to leave so he could complete his duties. But what was this? He was speaking in hushed tones to someone else as they entered the room....  
  
(Dumbledores POV) 'Severus, I'm deeply concerned for the safety of both boys. I know how ruthless Lucius can be when he feels it's justifiable and I'll never forgive myself if any harm befalls those children.' Albus said, highly upset as he began writing a letter to someone in great haste. 'But sir, what can we possibly do? We have no power to interfere in private family matters of the students unless we find just cause.' Severus explained in a whisper, afraid they would be heard. 'I'm aware of our laws Severus, but if Harry believes that Draco is in mortal peril it is my sworn duty to find some form of assistance for him. And if it is true that young Harry and Draco are indeed in love then it would only devestate one of them more if either of them should perish.' Dumbledore said with a sigh, tossing a school owl out the window with the letter he'd just completed.  
  
'I can not possibly believe that Draco is in love with Potter.' Severus said, shuddering at the very idea. Dumbledore only chuckled indulgently. 'Well Severus, you know very well that ones enemies make the most satisfying lovers.' he said with a wink before they left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
(Dobbys POV) Dobby leaped out from behind the desk and picked up the letter the Headmaster had laid down. It was in Harry Potters hand writing and it was obvious to the house elf that his previous young master was in mortal peril indeed. But for Harry Potters sake Dobby would help! Yes, anything for kind, good, Harry Potter. With a puff of smoke Dobby had vanished, gone to help the one his hero loved dearly.  
  
(Harrys POV) Harry didn't realize he'd slept so long until he heard the chirp of crickets outside and realized it was early evening. He felt much rested and with a clear head started downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. To Harrys suprise the entire Weasley family was lounging in the living room, speaking in hushed tones. 'Oh Harry!' Arthur said, startled to see Harry 'didn't wake you did we?' he asked casualy, clapping a hand to his thin shoulder. 'No sir, I'm feeling much better now, thanks.' Harry said as he went to sit by Ron. 'Well, um....this just came for you by owl a moment ago. I do hope it's good news Harry.' Arthur said worriedly.  
  
Taking it from Arthur he carefully broke the seal of purple wax bearing Dumbledores personal crest and read it over quickly. "Dear Harry, First off, congratulations on finding love and I hope you will have a lifetime of happiness together. But, sadly, I am sorry to say that even though I am greatly concerned for Mr. Malfoys life I have no personal authourity to interfere in the family matters of my students. Though that does not mean help may not be found. Take heart, young Harry, all is not lost just yet. I will keep you posted on any new development.  
  
Fond Regards,  
  
A. Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Harry slowly lowered the letter, feeling his last shred of hope fall away. The Weasleys waited patiently to hear what was going on. 'Dumbledore can't interfere, against the law or something. But he says help may come from another source.' Harry filled them in, sounding so dispirited. Mrs. Weasley quickly scented a potential emotional fall out in Harry so she hopped up and declared that tonight they would celebrate new love before she bustled away to plan the menu for a feast.  
  
Harry felt a bit lost, not knowing what he could do to help Draco now since Dumbledore plainly said he was powerless to help. 'Come on Harry, lets play some Qudditch in the back field. You can be on my team.' Ron said, taking Harrys arm and pulling him out back. Harry followed silently, thinking a hard workout was just what he needed.  
  
(Dracos POV) Draco stood watching the sunset through his bedroom window, waiting for their new house elf to bring him dinner. His father had informed him a few hours earlier that he would be leaving on a buisness trip and would be back in 2 days. So he was alone at last, his father couldn't keep an eye on him when he was working so he could breathe a little easier. He was sore all over, a myriad of bruises appearing all over his battered body.  
  
But his keen slytherin mind was running at a breakneck speed, pondering different means of escape though with no luck. He was pacing back and forth when the house elf appeared with his dinner tray. Walking up to it he took it wordlessly but stopped dead in his tracks on realizing just which house elf this was. 'Dobby?!' Draco asked in suprise, automaticaly on guard for a trap.  
  
'Yes young Malfoy, I have come to rescue you on behalf of Harry Potter, to take you from here to a safe place.' Dobby explained quickly as he began tossing some of Dracos clothes in a suitcase. 'Harry sent you?' Draco asked, a spark of light returning to his previously blue/silver eyes. 'Kind Harry Potter does not know Dobby is here.' he said, latching the case shut. 'Then how did you know to come rescue me?' Draco asked, confused. Dobby looked around the room carefully before replying. 'Dobby overheard the good Headmaster and another speaking of you and Harry.' Dobby confessed guiltily. 'I see' Draco said as Dobby snapped his fingers and all his school things appeared in front of him, with his wand on top of his trunk. 'Thank Merlin, my wand!' Draco exclaimed, tucking it into his waistband.  
  
'We must go now young Malfoy.' Dobby informed him as he sat on Dracos trunk and motioned him to do the same. 'My father will know you've rescued me.' Draco said worriedly. Dobby laughed in triumph. 'Old master will know nothing. House elves have a magic all their own, undetectable by wizards so you need not fear young Malfoy.' Dobby reassured him as with another snap of his fingers they vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
(Harrys POV) Every muscle in Harrys body ached, and it felt wonderful. He'd never practiced so hard in his life and it greatly helped to relax him as he enjoyed the massive feast Mrs. Weasley had prepared for him. 'This is delicious!' Harry praised as he dug into a particularly rich meat pie with cream gravy. Mrs. Weasley only blushed happily, nibbling on a roll. 'I'm glad you like it dear. I just couldn't stand to see you so down about poor Draco.' she told him, wiping her mouth daintily.  
  
'I just have to trust that Dumbledore knows what he's doing, even if he can't do anything.' Harry conceded as he started on a chocolate eclaire. 'Well, it sure wont be easy getting used to seeing you and Malfoy hanging out. I mean, after all he's put us through he suddenly decides he loves you?' Ron said, his mouth full of custard. 'Ronald Weasley!!!' Mrs. Weasley scolded, how dare you be so rude to Harry when you know he's going through a rough time?!?!' Ron swallowed, turning beet red but suddenly deciding it safer to keep his mouth shut.  
  
'I know what you mean Ron, I thought it was a cruel joke at first but he never smirked or sneered once. He was dead serious and determined to make me hear him out.' Harry explained, remembering fondly that night in the park. 'Don't worry dear, Albus may not be able to interfere directly but he has many other resources at his disposal.' Mrs. Weasley comforted, patting Harry on the hand. Harry was feeling better about the whole thing though still worried, but he had faith in Dumbledore so he had to believe it would all be ok, it just had to.  
  
They were all chatting about unimportant matters late into the night when an owl fluttered over the table and dropped a letter in Harrys lap before vanishing into the shadows. Harry grabbed it and saw that it was from Dumbledore before tearing it open hurriedly. The others had crowded about to read also as Harry read aloud what it said.  
  
Dear Harry, You will be pleased to know that Mr. Malfoy is within the safety of the walls of Hogwarts though his recovery will be long and painfull I'm afraid. He has requested you come to him as soon as your able, but I must prepare you for a shock. He is not in good health at all and you may not recognize your former nemesis. We will be awaiting your arrival shortly.  
  
Fond Regards,  
  
A. Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Tears glistened in Harrys eyes as he gave a silent prayer of thanks. 'He's safe....' Harry said, finaly breaking down and crying as the whole Weasley family surrounded him in a large, comforting hug.  
  
A/N- Well, it seems things are looking up for our favorite couple. But everyone knows your not safe in the eye of hurricane. *evil grin* 


End file.
